Silver
by Unoriginal Lighting
Summary: Silver is about Scourge's mate and their life together. Based in the Rise of Scourge.
1. Chapter 1

Tiny stalked the mouse, trying to stay quiet, but he was so excited about being away from his twolegs yard that he could hardly hold still. As he crept closer, the scent of mouse filled his nostrils. "Almost there!" Tiny thought gleefully. Just as he was about to pounce, something bowled him over in a hissing fit. "Trespassers on Thunderclan territory!" The tom hissed in Tiny's face. Tiny tried to wriggle free but the big tom's paws were pinning him down to hard. He mewed pitifully, trying to call someone over to help him. "Tigerpaw, why dont you teach this kittypet a lesson?" A bigger tom meowed. Tiny stretched his little neck to see who it was. He saw that from the entrance to the forest where the foliage was thicker that two more cats had appeared. One, the bigger tom, and a She-cat. "Tigerpaw, dont.." The She-cat meowed. Tiny saw the bigger tom turn toward the She-cat, "Dont tell me how to teach my apprentice!" He hissed in the she-cats face. "Tigerpaw, show this kittypet what happens when you trespass on another clan's territory!" The big tom demanded. The cat that was pinning Tiny down nodded and flung Tiny toward a tree. he hit it with a loud THUD! As Tiny tried to stand back up, the cat dragged him by his scruff back into the middle of the clearing and started clawing him. "Ow! Stop! That hurts!" Tiny meowed pitifully. The cat threw him against a tree again.

~~~~~~~~~

Silver padded along the edge of the forest quietly. Her belly was full from a mouse she had caught earlier and she was looking forward to sleeping in her warm cozy den she had made a few nights before. As she passed an Oak tree, she heard a kit meow. "It sounds like its in trouble." Silver thought. "Maybe I should go check it out?" Silver debated with herself for a few heartbeats before she finally gave in and decided to look for the kit. She didnt go two tail lengths when she heard the Kit cry again. Silver ran toward the noise and slowed down when she got closer. She creeped into the nearest bush and peered out of it. What she saw horrified her. That cat was going to kill that kit! And the two bigger cats were just standing there! Was that a smirk on the tom's face? Silver watched the cat torture the poor kit for a few more heartbeats. Finally she couldnt take it anymore and started to get up. But the She-cat that was with them spoke first. "Tigerpaw thats enough!" She meowed Sternly. "Bluefur, what are you doing? The trespasser has to learn his lesson!" The big tom meowed aggressively. "And he has! A warrior doesnt need to kill to win battles!" The cat, apparently named Bluefur, hissed back. The other cat rolled his eyes and scoffed "You were always soft when it came to Kittypets." He meowed. "He's a kit!" Bluefur hissed and went toward the kit. "Tigerpaw, let him go." She meowed to the smaller cat. He obeyed and Silver heard the tiny squeak again that had brought her here. She saw a tiny black kit get up and start backing away. "You'll never forget Tigerpaw, WIll you?" The cat hissed. The kit ran away toward the twoleg buildings. Silver waited until the other cats had gone and finally got up. Who was that kit? Why was he in the forest?


	2. Chapter 2

Silver padded through an alley in the Twolegplace where she lived. Why would a cat try to kill an innocent kit? "It could be because their forest cats and everybody knows their all bad news." She said to herself silently. As she turned a corner she spotted a little black kit curled up in an old box that was tipped over. The kit had scratches all over its body. Then it hit Silver. That's the cat she saw! She gawked at the kit for a moment then decided to try and help him. Silver padded toward the box silently so as to not startle him. When she was a tail-length away, the kit opened his eyes and spotted her. He jumped up and tried his best to hiss, but all that came out was a raspy cough. "You're the kit from the forest clearing..." Silver said. The kit tipped his head. "Excuse me?" he said. Silver padded closer. "Awhile ago, I saw you got caught by some forest cats. I was going to help but that blue-gray she-cat said something first." She explained and sat down in front of the kit. "So, what's your name?" Silver asked the kit. He hesitated for a moment. "I'm Tiny." and hurried away.

~~~~

Tiny ran from the alley. He hoped the she-cat wasn't following her. He kept running until his little legs couldn't run any farther. He was already weak from the fight with the cat that was called "Tigerpaw". Tiny hissed at the thought of the cat that had done this to him. Running away like a frightened little kit. "But you are a frightened little kit." The tiny voice in his head said. Tiny sighed. The voice was right. He shook his head and turned a corner that lead to a row of Twoleg houses. There was a twoleg nest at the end of the rows that was completely deserted. It reminded him of his old home. As he padded along the rows of fences, Tiny thought about his old home. He thought about his mother. He even thought about Ruby and Socks. The first time they got to leave the Twolegs' nest. He remembered it all. Then he heard his sister's voice in his thoughts "The unwanted cats get thrown in the river!" The voice said tauntingly. Tiny was jerked from his thoughts. How dare his sister be so cruel! Tiny entered the property that was the abandoned twoleg nest and started toward the door. As he got closer he heard a loud snoring. He looked up and saw a dog sleeping in the grass. He froze with fear. The dog was huge! "Maybe I can sneak by it." He wondered. Tiny padded as silently as he possibly could past the dog only to have it wake up when he was half-away around it. The dog looked at Tiny. A few moments passed. The dog and Tiny were still staring at each other. Finally Tiny heard a twoleg whistling. The dog got up on stiff legs and went to find the twoleg. Tiny breathed a sigh of relief. As he passed where the dog was lying, he spotted something where the dog had been laying. He walked over to it. "A Tooth?" he said aloud. He took the tooth inside and decided to try and take off his collar. He tried to break the collar with the tooth but it only got stuck. He tried to get the tooth out but it wouldn't budge. He decided to leave it for now and roamed around the house. Tiny found a mirror and looked at himself for a long time. He thought back to the moment when the mysterious she-cat asked him his name. "Scourge." He said. "My name is Scourge."


	3. Chapter 3

*Few moons later from last chapter*

Scourge padded through the alley's of what was now his territory. He loved this kind of power. The kind he had never thought of feeling when he lived with Ruby and Socks. Oh, how he loved it! He smirked, thinking about his brother and sister. If only they could see him now. "Scourge!" Bone came up next to him. "What is it?" Scourge meowed, almost hissing. "Some new cats appeared in the territory. Their causing trouble." Bone said. Scourge hissed. "Where?" He asked. Bone paused for a moment. "The last time they were spotted was by the old dumpster near the edge of town." He finally said. Scourge nodded and sprinted toward the destination, Bone close on his tail. Half-way there, the two cats stopped and gathered some of the cats that were Scourge's followers. As the old dumpster came into site, Scourge saw the trespassers. "Those cats are the ones." Bone said. Scourge nodded. The band of cats went over to the dumpster and surrounded the entrance. Scourge hissed at the trespassers, who had their backs turned and their heads down, obviously eating something. One of the cats turned toward Scourge. Scourge was the first to speak. "Who are you? Why are you in our territory?" The cat blinked at him. "We want to speak with your leader." He said coldly. Scourge narrowed his eyes. "You're speaking to him." He said. The trespassing cats looked at one another and started laughing. "You? You're to small to be a leader!" One of them said. Scourge growled, sliding his claws out. "You can't be the leader! You're barely the height of an apprentice!" Another one said. Scourge looked at his group of cats. They were looking at him uncertainly. "They think it's true. That I can't lead them because I'm small. These trespassers needed to be punished. I need to show my cats what it'll be like to talk about their leader!" He thought. He faced the cats once more. A Silver tabby She-cat with mangled fur meowed loudly "He's so tiny! That should be your name! Tiny!" She said. Without hesitating, Scourge pounced on the she-cat, easily slicing her throat. The she-cat stood there sputtering blood then finally collapsed. Scourge turned to the other cats. "Leave. And never come back. Or else!" He said, taking a step forward, hooking his bloody claws at them. The trespassers ran the other way from Scourge and his group of cats and through a hole in a fence. Scourge left the small lot with the dumpster. "Scourge..." Bone said, catching up with him a few blocks away. "Tell the others to stay away from that area. If they see any strange cats around that spot, tell them to kill them." Scourge said furiously.

~~~

Silver waited outside her den. Her mother had come to her nest a few moons earlier telling her her twolegs had moved away and left her behind. Now, her mother was inside her nest giving birth to her second litter of kits. Awhile went by and Silver started to get impatient. She finally decided to go into the nest. Her mother was lying on her side, two kits suckling at her belly. Her mother raised her head. "Silver. Come here and meet your new brother and sister." She said. Silver padded over to her mother and siblings. "The black one with the white paws is Patch. The Silver tabby is Heather." Silver looked at her newborn brother and sister. "Oh, Moon, their beautiful!" She breathed. Moon nodded and yawed. Silver got the hint that she was tired and curled up next to her mother.  
A Few days later, Silver was woken up by a loud barking. She opened her eyes to see a big dog's muzzle trying to get into the little space of her nest. She jumped up in alarm. "Moon!" She called. "Back here!" Her mother's voice came from the farthest corner. Silver turned to see her mother in the corner, tail covering the kits, who now had their eyes open, was cowering. "We have to get out of here!" Silver meowed, going over to her. "How? The big brute is blocking the only entrance!" Moon said, scooting back when she heard a rip in the ceiling. "I'll make a hole in the wall and distract it while you take the kits and run!" Silver said and started clawing a hole in the side of her nest. Finally she made a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. When she was outside, she started flinging pebbles at the dog. "Hey you mangy bag of fox dung! Over here!' She yowled. Silver finally got its attention and the dog turned toward her, growling. Silver pranced around to get it to follow her and as far away from her mother as possible. The dog started toward her. Silver saw her mother creep through the entrance with Patch in her jaws. She guessed Heather was behind her. Moon was almost in a clear range to bolt to the nearest fence when Patch mewed loudly, getting the dogs attention again. Without thinking it charged toward Moon and Patch. "NO!" Silver meowed. She ran after the dog but her mother yowled "No, Silver! Get Heather and go! Now!" Silver couldn't help but obey. She ran to the nest and grabbed her sister by the scruff. Silver ran toward a fence that was close to her nest. When she reached the top, she turned back and saw the dog had Moon in its jaws. Moon was hanging there limp. "No... Oh please No!" She yowled, getting the attention of the dog. The dog dropped Moon as well as a tinier scrap of fur. "Patch!" She said, horrified. The dog growled and lunged for the fence and ran into it. It almost knocked Silver off the fence. She leaped into the yard below. She climbed and bolted across multiple yards. She left the barking dog a long way behind her but kept going into an unfamiliar part of the Twolegplace. She finally stopped in a dark alleyway. Silver put down Heather and the two curled up and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scourge.. Scourge, Wake up!" Bone said. Scourge lifted his head wearily. "Bone? What is it?" He growled. "There's a new cat in our territory. Says she's from the other part of the Twolegplace. That's all we could get out of her. Seemed like she was trying to... protect something." Bone reported. Scourges claws itched. "Do we know what she's protecting?" He said, getting up from his nest. Bone shook his head. "I'll go check it out. I'm sure I can handle some she-cat." Scourge said, padding away. Scourge found the she-cat in an alley near the dumpster where he had killed one of the trespassers. The she-cat was hunched over something. Not eating. Was she... Licking? He stepped closer. The she-cat spun around, hissing. "Stay Away!" Scourge couldn't help but silently gawk at her. She was beautiful!

~~~

Silver hissed at the strange black tom cat. She would protect her sister at any cost! "Who are you?" The cat asked. Silver growled. "Why do you care?" She said. The cat sat down and a few moments went by. "Well. Because. You're on my territory. That's a start." Silver tipped her head. "You're... Territory?" She repeated. The cat nodded. "This part of the Twolegplace. It's my territory." He said. Something about this cat seemed vaguely familiar but Silver just couldn't put her paw on it. The cat padded closer. "I'm Scourge." He introduced himself. Silver pricked her ears. "Scourge? I've heard a bit about you. You don't look as tough as the cats say." She said teasingly. Scourge leaped at Silver playfully. "Maybe I should show you how tough I am." He meowed, with a hint of a purr. Silver purred with laughter. She heard Heather mewing. Scourge let her go. "You... Have a mate?" He asked, sounding disappointed. "No. She's my sister." Silver said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Tiny." She said, winking at him. "How do you know my real name?" He said, surprised. Silver sighed. "Because. That day when that forest cat got you. I saw it. I was going to help, but that other she-cat said something first." Silver explained. Scourge was silent for a few moments. "I want to see you again. Tomorrow night." He finally said. This time, Silver was quiet for a few moments. "Sure. But let's meet back here." Silver finally said. Scourge nodded and Silver picked up Heather then started walking away. "Wait! I forgot to ask. What's your name?" Scourge called after her. She turned back and said "My name is Silver." She said then left.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver padded into a shaft of moonlight, illuminating her pelt. She was supposed to be meeting Scourge here. Where was he? She was waiting next to the dumpster where they had met earlier. A few moments passed and still no sign of him. There was a crack of thunder, hinting a storm later in the night. Around the corner, she heard a snap of a twig. She growled as she heard the pawsteps coming closer. "Silver!" Came the familiar meow of Scourge. Silver sighed and relaxed. "You scared the living Starclan out of me! Where have you been?" She demanded. Scourge padded closer to Silver. "I was busy." was his only reply. "Busy with what?" Silver asked. "Never mind about it. Whats important is that im here now." Scourge replied, a touch of irritation in his voice. Silver sighed and dropped the subject. "I'v been meaning to ask you though.. That kit.. Is she really your sister? Or do you really have a mate?" Scourge asked awkwardly. Silver looked at him like he had grown a pair of Rabbit ears. "No. The kit is my sister." She replied. "And plus, if I had a mate, why would I have agreed to meet you here?

Scourge shrugged, half embarrassed. He felt a great weight being pulled off him. She has no mate! He thought, a little excited.

The two talked all night while roaming aimlessly through the dark streets. As they were walking back toward the alley were they first met, Scourge nervously looked at Silver. "What?" Silver asked. Scourge took in a deep breath "Silver.. I need to ask you something.." He said awkwardly. He never felt these feelings before so he just knew he was going to embarass himself somehow. "What is it?" Silver asked, padding closer to him. "Will you... I mean. Uhm.." Scourge babbled. Silver gave a purr of laughter. "Just say it." she said, nudging him. The two padded on in silence. Silver was still looking at him by the time they reached the fence at the end of the alley with the dumpster. She had made a nest close to this spot. Its now or never! Scourge thought to himself. "Will you be my mate?" Scourge blurted. Silver's ears perked up in suprise. "That's whats been bugging you?" She said, almost falling over with laughter. Scourge felt his pelt grow hot with embarassment. "Im Scourge, leader of the alley cats that live here. Im supposed to be some ruthless leader these cats look up to. I'v never felt these feelings before... Ever." He said, sparking a memory of Socks and Ruby. Oh how he hated his littermates. Scourge heard Silver purring. "i'll be your mate. But, you have to promise me one thing." Scourge tipped his head. "What?" Silver padded closer. "Never leave me." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

And so Scourge and Silver met everyday for 12 moons. Scourge showed Silver his home. Silver introduced Scourge to Heather. (Who later left to be on her own.)  
But one night as they were walking to their nest, Silver had an announcement.

"Tiny.." Silver started, unsure of how to tell him. "What?" Scourge said. Silver looked at him awkwardly. "I-Im." She started, uncertainly. "Is everything okay ?" Scourge said with concern. Silver nodded and took a deep breath. "Tiny, I'm going to have kits." She said. Scourge looked at her in surprise. "What? You are? That's great!" He said, purring. "Really? You think it's okay?" Silver asked. Scourge nodded. "Why do you think this wouldn't be all right?" He asked. "Well, because, you're the strongest cat in the Twolegplace. This kind of thing would be a distraction to other leaders." Silver said. She heard Scourge purr. "But I'm not most leaders. I'll make sure I have time for you and the other cats, I promise." He said, licking her muzzle. And so Scourge and Silver awaited the arrival of their kits with anxiety. Scourge had overheard some cat say something could go wrong during birth and the kits or the mother or worse, both could die. Scourge tried to ignore the bad feeling he gets whenever he sees Silver's rounded belly. He couldn't be scared that easily. But it was making him nervous.

A few moons later, Silver gave birth to a silver tom that looked like her and a Black she-cat that looked like Scourge. Silver named the tom Pebble and the She-kit Feather.


	7. Chapter 7

Scourge watched Silver go. How could she think his idea wasn't wonderful? Scourge shook it away. He didn't even tell her what was going to happen tomorrow. He was to meet up with the wild cats and kill the one called "Firestar of Thunderclan." If Scourge succeeded, he would rule the forest. And have his revenge. Scourge bared his teeth with delight. "Tigerpaw. They call you Tigerstar now. Either way, i know who you are. What you did all those seasons ago." Scourge muttered silently, all thoughts of Silver long gone. He sighed in frustration. Scourge paced around the den for awhile then finally gave up and went to sleep. As he was drifting off, he knew he would never see Silver or his kits again. He had ruined everything.

The next day around Sunhigh, Scourge set off for the forest, all of his followers trailing behind him. Scourge looked back and saw Bone at the front of the group. It looked like he wanted to run the whole way to the forest and claw everything in sight. Scourge smirked. The clans had no idea how out-matched they were. His cats had years of experience with fights everyday of their miserable, pathetic lives. As to where the clan's had little to none. Scourge and his group hopped fallen logs, dodged thorny bushes and finally came out in an opening. Tigerstar called it "Fourtrees". Scourge looked around. There were 4 massive oak trees, surrounded by smaller ones, and a huge boulder in the middle of the clearing. "Scourge!" Came the voice he knew only to well. "Tigerstar." Scourge said bitterly. "You were supposed to be here ages ago." Tigerstar said angrily. Scourge just looked at him. Tigerstar sighed in annoyance and continued, "Firestar will be here shortly. I hope you're ready." Scourge narrowed his eyes at Tigerstar, still not speaking. "Tigerstar!" Came an unfamiliar voice through the trees. Scourge turned and saw a Flame-colored orange pelt on the steep slope above them. The cat was surrounded by others, as well. "Firestar, so good to see you alive and well." Tigerstar said mockingly. "So thats Firestar.." Scourge thought as he watched the flame-colored cat and his companions come toward them.

As Tigerstar and Firestar talked, Scourge looked at Firestar's companions. Carefully examining each one. They looked like they didn't want to be here at all. Scourge took a quick glance at his cats. They were eyeing the group of cats as well, flexing their claws and growling softly. Scourge smirked. Firestar's clan was outmatched - In size, strength and numbers - to Scourge's alley cats. Scourge turned to Firestar's remark about Tigerstar being a traitor. He listened as the flame-colored tom went on to tell about Tigerstar's past. How he betrayed his birth clan to become leader and how he was planning to rule the forest - by himself. Scourge hissed insults at Tigerstar, who returned them. Finally, Scourge leaped at Tigerstar, raking his claws along Tigerstar's throat, opening a deep wound. Tigerstar fell to the ground, gasping for air. After a minute, his body went limp. Scourge turned to Firestar who was staring in shock at Tigerstar's body. Scourge's fury rose and he gave the signal for his cats to attack and flinging himself at Firestar, killing him as well.

Scourge smirked as he watched Firestar's lifeless body stop twitching. How easy it was to kill such a pathetic fool. He turned to see Bone overpower a white tom who looked very close to death. Bone looked up to see Scourge give him a nod then returned to the white tom. Scourge padded around, seeing that his cats were winning. Soon, he spotted 2 more cats, with cats clustered around both, race down the slope and joining the attack. It didn't take long for Scourge to realize the newcomers weren't on his side. He felt a heavy body, force him to the ground. When he looked up, he was looking into the face of Firestar. "What? This is impossible! I killed you!" Scourge howled furiously. "There's one thing that Clan Leaders have that you will never have. Faith in Starclan gives us nine lives." Firestar hissed back. The two cats scratched and hissed at each other but, in the end, it was Firestar who overpowered Scourge by giving Scourge a deep wound on his belly. Firestar saw that Scourge could fight no longer and sprung away to help his clanmates.

Scourge lay there, in a pool of his own blood. He looked up at the darkening sky and whispered "Forgive me Silver. I will watch over our kits." and he slipped into unconsciousness, never to awake again.

Silver looked up at the moon. Something inside her tells her something has happened to Scourge and she will never see him again, even if she went back. "Tiny.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said silently to herself.

**Thank you to all who read this.  
I had originally posted this on Howrse and really liked it so I decided to share it with more people.**  
**Please review. Would really like your opinion.  
And I do realize the ending part with silver was... mushy, lol.**


End file.
